You're gonna go far kid
by djackson231
Summary: Rainbow dash gets the invite of a lifetime, but is wonderbolt training all its cracked up to be


It was a quiet day over in Ponyville, Equestria's earth pony town. there was hardly a soul on the streets, it was creepy seeing the place like this, ususally it was was so bright and busy. but the main reason Ponyville is so quiet and deserted is the big wonderbolts "Free for All" annual flight show they put on for free in Manehatten every year. but in Ponyville's silence, if one were to listen closely, there was a crashing sound coming from a far off cloud.

At Rainbow Dash's hand carved cloud house made specifically for pegasi only there was a bit of an unrest, through the windows you could see a small rainbow blur pass by every so often, This could only mean one thing, the Pegasus known only as Rainbow Dash was home, but why was she away from a wonderbolts show, especially a free one, in MANEHATTEN! Fluttershy, who was too busy taking care of her animals to even give a thought about the wonderbolts (as she wasnt a great flyer herself) heard the commotion coming from dash's house, she decided to go and see if she was alright.

Fluttershy flew up to the cluster of clouds that make up rainbow dash's front enterance and knocked on the cloud door, which suprisingly, let out a wooden like bang on each hit.

"Erm, Rainbow d-dash are you here?" Fluttershy mentally cursed herself for bring an idiot, of course she was in there...  
>Soon the front door opened and there stood rainbow dash, Rainbow's Light blue mane was a shade of grey as she answered the door, and her hair didnt look to good either, there was colour overlapping other colours<br>"Good job rarity isn't a pegasus", Dash thought to herself as she welcomed fluttershy and saw her mane in the mirror next to her door.

"Erm, Hello Rainbow i hope you dont mind me intruding"  
>"Of course not, your one of my very best friends"<br>"Well i heard the commotion coming from your house, and the animals were getting nervous so i decided to come help with whatever your doing"  
>"Im looking for my wonderbolts costume for the big show tomorrow, And by the way i dont know if you've noticed but the town seems awfully quiet today"<br>"erm t-tomorrow?"  
>"yes Flutters, Tomorrow, the annual "Wonderbolts Free for All" held in manehatten on the 25th of July every year without fail!"<br>"Well, you see dash. erm, today is the 25th" Fluttershy cowered back slowly as she knew what was coming after that news  
>"T-T-TODAY. oh god what time is it, do i have time to get there, wheres my ticket omygodomygod WHY DID I THINK IT WAS TOMORROW"<br>"its okay r-r-Rainbow dash, theres always next year"  
>"But fluttershy you dont understand, they were about to pull off a copy of my trick called the the sonic lightningboom and i was to be their guest of honor, and now i wont see it and will never get a chance to be in the wonderbolts, MY LIFE IS RUINEDDDDD"<br>"Oh its Okay Rainbow, dont cry, please."  
>"Im going to bed, goodnight"<br>"but its onl-"  
>She was cut off by the slam of a cloud in her face, which. seeing as it was a cloud didnt hurt at all, her snout just ended up at the other side of the door, which when she took it out the cloud just reformed in an instant.<br>"Oh Well" Fluttershy said, flying back to her cottage, "she'll come around"

It was night in equestria when the still saddened Rainbow dash woke from her slumber, she looked out of her window, (a gap in the clouds) to see Luna's moon shining greatly in the summer sky, this brightened rainbow up a little bit and she got a little smile on her face. Then she went outside to train, at midnight. perfecting her new move, The Manticore Crusher. this trick was simple, (in her mind anyway) and all you had to do was grab a cloud from the sky, spinning around it for a few seconds before flying up and shooting down into the cloud, making it explode in all different directions, made different colours from the mares rainbow coloured tail. this usually stunned her invited viewers, which at this time of night happened to be nopony

She sighed and heard faintly a small cheer from the ground  
>"This better not be one of fluttershy's pathetic attempts to cheer me on" she sighed as she flew down to meet this night time wanderer.<br>"hey there, Listen im sorta busy right now and in the middle of thinking about some stuff, so if you wouldnt mind"  
>Rainbow looked up to this admirer and saw nothing but a navy blue jumpsuit, Goggles where the eyes should be and holes where the wings are and tje most awesome cutie mark ever, with a deep purple mane and tail, this could only mean one thing, she was face to face with Soarin' Of the Wonderbolts.<p>

" your... Soarin', of the Wonderbolts"  
>"haha i sure am rainbow dash AKA Best young flier in equestria"<br>". you know my name and my title,  
>"yeah i've been looking out for you ever since the best young flier competition when you saved the WonderBolts lifes, but since your a daytime creature and i much prefer the dark its been hard to find you. Listen i've come for a reason and you have to listen closely,<p>

Rainbow dash leaned in as Soarin began to say a few words. "Rainbow Dash of Ponyville, Best young Flyer in equestria and Element of Loyalty you have been selected, as part of the WonderBolt special talent scouting campaign, to be inducted in the wonderbolt training facility deep in the mountains of equestria truly you are a force to be reckoned with, a force to yet be pushed down... you get my drift. You and your rainbow mane would make a great addition to the wonderbolts if you are able to pass certification, 3 long hard weeks of wonderbolt training: preperation, learning techniques, and even flying a select few shows with us as special guests, although you are not to be alone in this training facility. you are to be joined by 3 other ponies who have shows signs of wonderbolt awesomeness"  
>Dash just stared agape at Soarin', dribbling a little from the corner of her mouth.<br>"haha ok, ill leave you the decision until tomorrow night, then you have to make up your mind, wonderbolt training or no wonderbolt training"  
>Dash flew back to her cloud house, mouth still agape, to sleep on it so she can tell her friends first thing in the morning<p>

Rainbow Dash looked down and saw her wonderbolt costume, similar to the others but a lighter blue, to match her mane. her goggles acted as eye protection from the terrible winds a flier experienced at high speeds. she turned to her left and saw 2 wonderbolts flying in formation, same on her right. they were in V formation and Rainbow Dash was the leader, with the multicoloured streak coming from her tail,her dreams had come true!

Rainbow Dash then awoke to her alarm clock, she groaned as she looked at the time: 11:15  
>This was her version of "first thing in the morning." This made rainbow dash think 'urghh at wonderbolts training i probably have to be up at 6AM' She groaned herself out of bed, brushed her mane and flew out to see her friends.<p>

She had a plan, slowest first so she could set a meeting point and everyone can be there so rainbow doesn't have to wait  
>So naturally, twilights first, she dashed over and nearly bashed the door down with her knocks. "Twiiilightttt!"<br>Twilight opened the door, "Hey there Rainbow, what's up?"  
>"My training field, 20 minutes!" as she said that, she sped off like a bullet... "Weird, but oh well, i will be there" Twilight remarked.<br>She proceeded to do this at Fluttershy's, Rarity's, Pinkie Pie's then Applejack's. at Applejack's she was tired so she was out of breath when the door opened.  
>"Ahh think you better come in for a drink sweetie"<br>"NO TIME" Rainbow screeched as she told Applejack to follow her  
>"Wher Exactly ar' we goin rainbow darlin'?"<br>"My training field, I have something I need to share with you all"  
>"errrr, OK then"<br>they were silent for the rest of the trip  
>When they got there everypony was waiting for Applejack and rainbow<br>"What took you guys so long"  
>"we've been waiting 10 minutes sat on this disgustingly dirty ground", rarity said,<br>she seemed to be cowering away from bits of dirt, Rainbow smiled at that.  
>"Sorry i was out of breath when i got to AJ's"<br>Pinkie pie then popped up in dashes vision.  
>"Is this a party, I forgot my party supplies. ohh I hope this isn't a party now, its not a party is it dash? what do you have to tell us!"<br>Rainbow dash shoved a hoof into Pinkies mouth  
>"Please be quiet"<br>Pinkie nodded her head in understanding.  
>When they all sat down, AJ spoke<br>"So tell us dash, what's this big thing you wanted to tell us about, you seem to be smiling a lot, which is unlike you"  
>It was true, rainbow dash could not speak because of the massive smile overtaking her face.<br>"Spell it in clouds for us" Pinkie pie shouted happily  
>she hated to say it but that was the best idea ever and it was from pinkie pie, so she took off to write her message in the clouds<br>5 minutes later she was finished. her viewers were sat watching, speaking every letter out as it was made, now that theyve seen it they were all jumping around in glee, the message read, "I GOT ACCEPTED INTO WONDERBOLT TRAINING"

When she landed she could speak again, but only a few words before she had to stop to smile more  
>Twilight spoke up "but rainbow... doesn't that mean your leaving us"<br>Everypony got saddened by this  
>"Yeah I guess" rainbow dash sighed "But its only for 3 weeks then they go through a review course for like 2 months before picking their new wonderbolt, so I have time to say goodbye and I can still come back if you need me as a element. and I will ALWAYS visit you, no matter what"<br>"Well, you better get packing for wonderbolt training then dearie" Rarity said. "Oh you simply must use my new saddlebag design its absolutely stunning and it will fit perfectly on you!"  
>Later on Pinkie suggested a picnic, so they had a picnic till around 10PM, when everypony was getting tired, all except for rainbow dash who was waiting for Soarin' to come and talk to her, and more importantly, take her answer. she saw a purple and navy blur dash through the sky. when her friends had gone rainbow dash sped towards the purple blur, which was getting clearer now, and started to shout it down<br>As the purple Pegasus landed Rainbow dash was speeding up to meet the stallion.  
>The Wonderbolt dodged in time then grabbed the Rainbow pony's tail and dragged her back.<br>"So what's your answer Rainbow" the stallion said as he stood over her  
>"YES YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES" rainbow practically screamed in his ear<br>"Awesome. training starts next week, 10AM at this location" he said as he pulled a map out of his saddlebags and passed it to rainbow, but id start learning some tricks now if you want to impress us more"  
>As he was saying those last words he took off.<p>

**Hey guys, Eladnator here, hope you like the new chapter. took me a while even though its short  
>so i need some art for the cover picture of the story. if anyone could be kind enough to send me a peice that would be great :)<strong>


End file.
